


It's all apart of life

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety, Blood, Death, Nightmare, Pain, Torture, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: Everyone knows when you get to close to the Winchesters you pretty much put a target on your back. It's destiny. Unchangeable. Just a matter of time. This is your time. Your time to shine, your time to die. And your time to go down in history with some of the greats. After all Death is just a part of life, right? Then again....
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	It's all apart of life

**Author's Note:**

> Just one of the ways I see myself as going out on the show.

You edged around the corner, slowly. Your nerves on high edge. It wasnt anything you hadn't done before. Taking down a wolf. But this time seemed different. Your heart was beating so fast that you thought for sure it was going to beat right out of your chest. Sure the Winchesters, and Bobby were out there somewhere. But hadn't years of horror films taught you anything? You never split the hell up. You leaned against the cool brick wall and sucked in deeply of the night air. Trying hard to relax. But it wasn't happening. Not tonight. Something was about to happen, something not good. You could feel it. But the problem was you had no idea.   
The smart part of you was yelling to go back to the truck, lock yourself in and wait till the entire thing was over. But since when did you listen to the smart part of you. 

"Get a grip." you muttered as you pushed off from the wall and stepped into the clearing. You relaxed a bit when you saw Dean and Sam coming toward you. Dean looked up and locked eyes with you. He smiled and you smiled back. But then his eyes went from welcome, to wide eyed worry. 

"Y/N!" Sam yelled. You spun gun raised. But you didn't have time to even think about pulling the trigger. The beast's nails cut deep into your flesh and you fell back, confused. It had happened so fast. You laid on the ground, as the monster leered over you. His teeth gleeming in the full moon light. Saliva dripping from its fangs. You shut your eyes waiting for the final blow. As screaming erupted around you, followed by gun fire. When you opened your eyes it was gone. 

Dean was saying something, but it took everything you had to catch just part of it. 

"Y/n.. You're gonna be ok.." Sam said

"Bobby!" Dean was yelling. You placed your hand to the wound. Feeling your blood seep through your fingers. 

"What the hell happened?" Bobby was asking. 

"It snuck up on her." Dean said. 

"Shit." 

"Y/n stay with us ok. We're gonna get you some help." Sam was saying. You licked your lips. And shivered slightly from cold. 

"IT's ok... I'm ok." you said softly trying to reassure them. Your body was shaking more now. Dean took off his jacket and laid it across you. 

"Bobby..:"He said softly. The old man knelt next to you. 

"Hey kid. Looks like you took one hell of a hit." He was calm, but his eyes were worried. 

"I'm sorry." 

"No. You didn't do anything wrong." He said. 

You inhaled sharply. 

"I'm just gonna take a peek ok?" He said you nodded as he lifted your shirt from under Dean's coat. 

"Dean.. Dean..." you moaned. 

"Yeah. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Stop that. It's fine." 

"No.. I panicked. I'm sorry." You reached up and took his hand. 

"Stop y/n. you're gonna be fine." he said his eyes tearing up a bit. 

"We're gonna get you some help kid." Bobby said. "Dean.." Dean let go of your hand and slowly moved away not taking his eyes off of you till he was out of your view. 

"Sam... I'm so cold." Sam took his coat and laid it on top of Dean's 

"Just hang in there y/n..." 

"I..I...I.." you wanted to tell them all how much they meant to you. How you wished you were as good a hunter as they were. But you were so tired. You felt your eyelids close. 

"y/n? Y/n... No.. DEAN!" Sam yelled. you gave one last shiver..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Hey, rise and shine." You're eyes popped open to look into the face of Dean. you sat up and looked out the windshield of Bobby's truck. Sam and Bobby were talking off to the side. Dean opened the truck door and handed you a shot gun. 

"You ready to go hunt us a wolf? Winner get breakfast in bed." He said. You watched him turn and join the others. 

"Oh Shit.." You muttered.


End file.
